delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delphi Wiki
Talk:Delphi Wiki/Archive1 Talk:Delphi Wiki/Archive2 = Work to do = *These pages need to be fleshed out and removed from the Stubs category. *These pages need to be categorized. *Orphaned pages need to be linked to or deleted. *There should be no links to non-existent pages. *There shouldn't be any *There shouldn't be any *Please vote to delete or keep the following pages. Project of the Month One article or a category which we want to work the most with the current month. daoo 14:03, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :It sounds like a good idea to try and get the community to focus on various sections of the wiki each month. I propose the Main Page be focused on in July 2007. Eddie 14:09, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's a good idea to let the delphi.wikia community focus on a particular section/page of the site. My proposal would be the VCL section where we take on a couple of pages per month.Xsintill 12:49, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::That would get my vote! daoo 11:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Another idea would be to concentrate on each letter of the alphabet in the Stubs category and flesh out each article and remove it from the Stubs category. Perhaps one letter a month, depending on how much help we get. Eddie 18:03, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Another long running project will be to add links to Quality Central from each VCL item entry. See TTreeView as an example. Eddie 18:27, 21 September 2007 (UTC) = Publicising the Delphi wiki = I invite everyone who wants to see this wiki succeed to post references to it wherever you go on the Internet that is appropriate. There are many discussion fora and newsgroups out there. The more people start refering to this site the more people will become aware of its existence. This will hopefully lead to more contributions. Eddie 15:49, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, but I think, as was suggested to me, that also it's going to sort of have to be pushed to a certain point of usefullness as a resource before it can sort of take off on it's own. It is linked here and there...I pushed it on a few IRC Delphi channels and got someone to promote it a bit in newsgroups. Nick Hodges plugged it on his new internet radio show and says he will blog about it. ::What do you think of the idea of focusing on a VCL reference? - Descendant 20:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::A VCL reference would be a good thing in a wiki format since many people would be able to contribute to it. There are other sites out there that do a good job, but they can easily stagnate when maintained by individuals. Eddie 00:13, 29 July 2006 (UTC) = Finding Delphi Wiki People = * Contributors to the Delphi Wiki: special:listusers :special:activeusers doesn't work--Dummzeuch 15:25, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::I wish wikia would leave functionality alone that works. I have changed it to "listusers" which now (apparently) only shows users for this wiki, not the entire wikia, like it did before. Eddie 15:42, 1 July 2007 (UTC) * Delphi Wiki Administrator: special:listusers/sysop ::Sorry about this. We're trying to get Special:Activeusers back as soon as possible, but it was causing serious slowness across the site due and needs to be optimized before we can turn it back on. Angela (talk) 13:57, 4 July 2007 (UTC) = List of all articles on Delphi Wiki= http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages = Broken Link= The link on the front page, to Richard Grossman's site seems to be broken. =Spotlights, main page= Hello, all! Thanks for the excellent work you've been doing here. I've got a couple of things to ask you about. First of all, I'd like to let you know about our "Wikia Spotlights", which can be displayed on our other tech wikis in order to bring more readers and editors here. If you are interested in getting Delphi Wiki spotlighted, you will need to meet the criteria at Wikia:Wikia Spotlights. You've already got plenty of articles, but there are a few other best practices you can follow that could bring you a lot more traffic. The first easy thing you can do is to use the "move" tab to rename your main page from Main Page to Delphi Wiki: our stats show that including your wiki's topic in the title of your main page increases search engine rankings and visitor traffic significantly! Also, as we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best, or you can feel free to work on the page on your own. If you're interested, we also have the ability to add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds, or a live excerpt of the lists on or . Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation -- I know ads aren't a fun thing for anyone, but we need to adapt to the changing market in order to keep our servers up and running, so that the Delphi Wiki can continue to thrive and grow with the new visitors we hope to bring in! I look forward to working with you -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 00:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Hoi Catherine, about the Wikia changes with adding adverts to the main page, I have seen the Muppet page example. I do not really like it, but I understand your business reasons for doing it. Eddie or Kimero, could you please deal with this main page layout, as you both have earlier done well on arranging the main page. --Rif 02:04, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have moved the main page to Delphi Wiki as recommended. Eddie 02:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : There might be a problem with some of the pages containing source code listings if the ad space gets wider. It's bad enough as it currently is, but if there is less width for the articles the sources will get nearly unreadable. -- 06:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :: We are doing everything we can to avoid collisions with existing content that can't flow around the ad boxes in the upper right, and we are planning some changes for next week that will allow you greater control over that. If there are particular problem pages, please point them out to me so our tech team can work on adapting our ad code to take those situations into account. ::There also may be things you can do to adapt the layout for pages where it makes sense; the ad boxes are 250 pixels tall so if source code could or should be preceded by an introduction or explanatory image that is at least that tall, the source code will be displayed at the same width it always has been. ::Another option might be to use the "overflow:auto;" property on a div to create scroll bars around pre-formatted text. It's not the prettiest solution, but it at least allows more control and easier copying-and-pasting. It could easily be put into a template. "c:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Application Data\Borland\BDS\4.0\code_templates\this\isa\verylong\preformatted\url\whichwill\requirescrolling". ::We can also adapt the formatting on the , , and used on so many pages here to display more nicely with the ads -- again, I'm happy to either leave those in your hands or provide as much help as you want; just let me know what you'd like me to do to make this transition easier. Are there any other questions I can answer for you? — Catherine (talk) 05:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::: one of these pages is http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Delphi_Live_Templates --Dummzeuch 06:47, 27 June 2008 (UTC) IP Cam DSpack Can anybody help me with some code examples or what I should do to get an Ip camera video stream on a delphi application? Janalbert 14:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) JA